Cheerful Odangos
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Probably an AU oneshot about Doremi and Usagi when they were just the little kids. Usagi got lost in a supermarket and unintentionally met Doremi there. The red head then did something that make the blonde calm. What was it? Note: It's just one of two warming up oneshot that I write for my next adventure crossover fic which will be coming soon.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Sailor Moon © Toei Animation, 1992-1997. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, I think I want to write more English crossover fic (yup, **English**. Because it was so boring when you wrote some fics in your first language with your heart but the readers didn't appreciate it so much, and that's why, I decide to don't write Indonesian fic **anymore** after I succesfully finish my **last** Indonesian fic). This time, it was a oneshot, so this fic will be the first English crossover oneshot I've ever write, and I hope all of you will enjoy it.

Synopsis: Probably an AU oneshot about Doremi and Usagi when they were just the little kids. Usagi got lost in a supermarket and unintentionally met Doremi there. The red head then did something that make the blonde calm. What was it? Note: It's just one of two warming up oneshot that I write for my next adventure crossover fic which will be coming soon.

Another Note: I write that Doremi and Usagi had the same age in this fic (and I write the same thing for Poppu and Shingo), as I'll also write it in the next upcoming crossover.

* * *

**.**

**Cheerful Odangos**

**.**

* * *

_One day, at an unknown supermarket in Tokyo…_

"Okasan, can we go home right now?" asked a four year old girl whose red hair was tied into two buns to her mother, "I'm so tired."

"Calm down, Doremi. I just need some minutes to buy all of these. We need to buy so much things now," said her mother, Harukaze Haruka, "You just need to wait until I'm done with this."

"But how if we can't catch the train to Misora if we're still here now?" the little girl mumbled, "How if we arrive there tomorrow? How if Poppu gets tired and pee in her pants?"

"Diapers, actually," corrected her mother while she pushed a trolley which she put all of the items she bought and her second daughter into, "Don't be too exaggerate, Doremi. I promise that we'll go to the train station right after I get all of the stuff that we need."

"You can say it," Doremi pouted, "It was so boring here."

"How can you say it? You can find all of your favorite snacks here, right?"

"Even so…"

Her words were cut when she saw another little girl who had the same age with her was crying in front of her, near the vegetable's counter over there.

'_Who's that girl?' _Doremi thought, _'I think she has a problem there.'_

"Okasan, otousan, look at there," she then said to her parents, "That girl is crying."

"Looks like she losts her parents," Doremi's father, Harukaze Keisuke, commented, "She should be so scare."

"Well, should we bring her to the information staff?" asked his wife, "It's much better than if we let her alone there."

"Maybe you're right, but…"

"Okay then, we'll bring her to the information!" shouted their older daughter who then walked to the blonde haired girl who was still crying, "Then, I can talk with her when we walk to that place."

Her parents just could see her in amazement.

"She's really kind, even though she doesn't know anything about that girl," Keisuke commented.

"Doesn't she do it just because she needs to talk to someone to make her boredom disappear?" his wife found out, "Oh well, we just can guess."

Doremi made her way to the unknown girl and asked, "Hey, may I help you to solve your problem?"

"…"

"Would you mind to tell it to me?"

"…" the girl just could sweep her tears and didn't say anything.

"Oh, alright. It's okay if you don't want to tell it," the red haired girl then looked at the another girl from hair to feet, then returned to the face. She smiled, "Glad to see another girl who have a bit similar hair style with me."

Doremi was right to say it, because the girl that she met there had blonde hair which was also tied into two spherical buns, only with two pigtails of hair that hang down from it.

"Chotto matte," said the blonde haired girl when she saw Doremi started to walk back to her parents.

"Hmm?" Doremi turned her head to see the girl, "So, can I do something for you?"

"Uh, can you bring me to my parents and my younger brother?" asked her, "I think I lost them here."

"Sure. I think we can find them in information," said Doremi while she hold the girl's left hand with her own right hand and walked to her family, "Let's we go there with my family!"

"Oh… okay," finally she smiled, "Arigatou, anou…"

"Ah, I'm Harukaze Doremi," answered her, "Glad to see you smile."

"It's because of you, Doremi-chan," replied the girl, "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

They then walked together with Doremi's family to the information staff, still talked about their own life.

"So, Doremi-chan, you have a younger sister who's still a baby?" asked Usagi while she looked at Poppu who sat down in the trolley, "She's so cute."

"Her name is Harukaze Poppu," Doremi explained, "How about you, Usagi-chan. You said that you had a younger brother."

"Yeah, and his name is Shingo," replied Usagi, "He's still a baby, just like your Poppu-chan."

"Eh? What a coincidence. I think we also have the same age," Doremi felt surprised, "Usagi-chan, how old are you now?"

"I'm four years old now."

"Hey, me too," Doremi giggled, "It's so great that we can meet here."

They then laughed together.

"You're so cheerful, Doremi-chan," said Usagi, "It's just like, you don't have any problem in your life."

"Really? I don't think so," Doremi shook of her head, "I have so much problems in my life. You know? Before I meet you here, I wished that I was in the train station now."

"Eh? Train station?" asked Usagi. She raised her eyebrows, "Doremi-chan, don't you live in Tokyo?"

"Actually, I live in Misora," replied Doremi, "Before I meet you, I was so bored, because I didn't have somebody to talk with me. My parents were so busy to pick anything that they wanted to buy."

"I know it. It's impossible for you to talk with Poppu-chan," this time, Usagi giggled, "You must be so bored."

"Desho?" said Doremi. She then asked, "Jaa, Usagi-chan, how can you parted with your family?"

"I don't know," Usagi shrugged, "When they were buying some vegetables there, I walked to the sweet's corner to take this."

She then shown a pack of candy that she hold with her right hand.

"So, you just wanted to take these candies and when you came back to the vegetable's counter, you then noticed that they were gone?"

"Yeah…" Usagi sighed, "I'm so stupid…"

"You don't need to say it, Usagi-chan," said Doremi, tried to make Usagi calm, "This isn't truly your fault. We just need to keep walking to the information. They should be know about your family, and we just need to ask them about it."

"I hope they're there…"

"I'm sure, they are."

Doremi's magenta eyes then met with Usagi's sapphire's, as they looked at each other with smile on their face.

Then, when they arrived at the information staff, they met with Usagi's parents, along with Shingo who sat down in their trolley.

Both of the girl's parents then talked each other, then the two families were parted.

In that time, both Doremi and Usagi still didn't know, when they would meet again, and of course, they didn't know if actually, they would meet again later. Someday, somewhere, in an unpredictable condition…

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I know that this oneshot isn't too good – there are some mistakes that I do here, but I still hope that you can enjoy it. ^^

Review?


End file.
